


Sweet Revenge

by orphan_account



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 18:12:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11468955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sebastian wants payback after the contract is completed.





	Sweet Revenge

 

The man at their feet gurgled his last, a rather pathetic end to the long and arduous task that had faced them.

Sebastian whipped around to face Ciel. “It is done. Do you agree?” All signs of faux geniality were gone. He was angry.

Despite this, Ciel replied, tight-lipped. “Yes.”

“Good.” Sebastian raised his hand and hit Ciel on the temple, causing the latter to faint.

~*~

Ciel groaned and looked around. His eyes widened when he realised he was in his bed.

“Finally.”

Ciel looked up, seeing Sebastian standing near the window. “I thought you were going to eat my soul.”

Sebastian chuckled. “That would be too _easy_. I’ve spent many years catering to your every whim. Now it’s time to repay for your arrogant behaviour. Now _I’m_ the master.”

“That wasn’t part of the contract.”

Sebastian smirked, climbing on the bed. “Contract or not, what the hell are you going to do?” He made a point by running his finger down Ciel’s shirt, causing the buttons to pop.

Ciel just lay there with a frown on his face.

“I might be nicer to you if you’re obedient,” Sebastian sneered. “Then again, I might not.” He ripped Ciel’s shirt from him and threw it across the room.

Again, Ciel remained motionless, looking to the side.

“Who knows, you might even enjoy it.” Sebastian leaned forward and placed a gentle kiss on Ciel’s neck.

At that moment, Sebastian felt a twinge in a part of Ciel that he couldn’t control. He leaned back and looked at Ciel, surprised.

Ciel was blushing. Then he decided to face the music and met Sebastian’s eye.

“Well, well. If I’d known you were such a little _whore_ , I’d have fucked you sooner.”

Without thinking, Ciel punched him square in the jaw.

A furious Sebastian turned back. Ciel started to tremble as he leaned close.

“ _Don’t_ do it again,” Sebastian hissed. He then moved forward, claiming Ciel’s tiny mouth with his own.

At that moment, Ciel lost himself, throwing his arms around Sebastian’s neck, preventing Sebastian from moving away, not that Ciel actually felt any resistance.

He felt his pants yanked away, and Sebastian moved back, allowing both of them to gasp for air. Ciel looked at Sebastian, desperately wanting him. Sebastian looked shocked for a moment, before he moved forward to dive into Ciel once more.

He had no idea how much time passed. Both he and Sebastian automatically did what would give the other pleasure.

They climaxed yet another time and Ciel started to feel exhausted.

“Enough for tonight,” Sebastian said, panting.

Ciel nodded and drifted off to sleep in an instant.

~*~

Ciel stirred, stiffening as he realised Sebastian was sitting in the bed next to him with a frown on his face, looking directly at the wall.

He realised that the night before had affected Sebastian as well.

“So, have I made up for my arrogance before?” Ciel said coyly.

“Not even close,” Sebastian replied, his face softening.

Ciel grinned as he moved forward to kiss him.

 


End file.
